


Oddest coolest family

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Claire meets her family and has opinionsTM, Family Fluff, Gen, Hargreeves fluff, Mostly favorable but not all, She kind of rates Hargreeves by level of fun, The Hargreeves through an outsider (kid's) eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: When she turns eleven, Claire gets to meet her uncles and aunt.Here are her impressions of the weird but awesome Hargreeves :)
Relationships: Claire & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Oddest coolest family

So, after years and years hearing about them, when she turned eleven, Claire got to meet her uncles and aunt. She'd had an idea of who they were and what they'd done as kids from the stories her mum told her, but actually meeting them was a completely different thing altogether. They were all quite peculiar, but some of them more fun than others. Which was what mattered to her the most.




Uncle Luther was incredibly big, and even more boring.

He brought some game and tried to be nice. Her mum definitely liked him best, Claire knew, but she couldn't see why. He was trying really hard, smiling and all, but he was just boring. He had none of the pizzazz the others had. No spark.

None of the fun. He felt bad that she didn't like him, and that didn't help either.

Uncle Luther was like her least favourite uncle, and he knew it.

He made a sad face, because apparently it was very important for him that she liked him. Well, it was not her fault that he was boring.




Uncle Diego was kind of the opposite - Claire didn't think it was especially important for him, her opinion, but she loved him. He was unlike anyone else she'd met, he was just amazing.

He had absolutely no idea about how to treat children. Really, no idea at all. He was extremely awkward and kept saying things like "should I be telling you this?" , "are you old enough to know about this?". He loved talking about knives though, there was a weird light in his eyes when he did, and honestly, Claire was starting to want to have her own collection of knives.

Her mom hated the idea, and gave poor uncle Diego the scolding of the century after she suggested it.

Oops.




Claire didn't understand half of the things her uncle Klaus was talking about, but he always had the best stories. He was fun, and lively and told her about when people thought he was a god, and when he pissed off some super-mega-villain's ghost and just laughed at his transparent ass, when he was even in prison.

He was so much fun, sometimes they could play games too, but she usually just like sitting and listening to him - he was so good at story telling, moved his hands around, got all dramatic... There was a lot of stuff that he told her that she wasn't supposed to let her know she knew, that "wasn't a story for kids", which made her feel like part of an exclusive club with only two members, and lots of cool secrets.

Yes, uncle Klaus was great, and Claire didn't understand why he hadn't been the main character in all of her mum's stories.




She'd been warned, seriously and long, that her uncle Five could be mean, and rude, and cutting and that if he was dismissive, she shouldn't take it to heart. Apparently, he'd been very alone for many many years and wasn't as used to interacting with other people as the rest of them were.

So Claire had been prepared to be faced with almost a monster, someone scary and cold and rude and all around unpleasant to be with.

But that was not the case. Uncle Five was a blast.

He actually treated her like an actual human being, not a generic little girl, and even took an interest in her passions, her interests. They spoke about how shitty it was not to be treated seriously, to be mocked and not heard and passed up just because they were "kids". And he had some unconventional but very effective solutions to deal with bullies and the like which came quite handy (not actual murder, but maybe a bit of murder of the soul for those idiots).

Uncle Five was really smart, and he may not be affectionate-affectionate (Claire didn't know know what was stopping him, but she could tell he tried- maybe it was all that time alone that had made him different, that had made it hard for him to offer a hug, or even receive one), but she knew that he cared about her, and knowing that he was someone that had come from the future to save the world (he was an actual superhero!), Claire felt important. And great.




(Claire didn't know how much she could trust uncle Klaus about what uncle Ben was saying, but he seemed really nice. It was a pity that she couldn't see him, that she couldn't speak to him directly. Maybe when she grew up she could become a scientist that allowed ghosts to communicate with people. That would be awesome)




Aunt Vanya was very very nice to have around. She actually knew how to deal with kids, and was sweet and gentle. Always full of smiles, and always ready to listen and help out with schoolwork, anything. Claire could trust aunt Vanya, she could tell her secrets, she could ask her for advice, she could go to her when she got mad at mum.

In fact, she felt kind of cheated that she hadn't had all these past years with her, even if she knew that her mum and uncles had been angry with her, and that she nearly destroyed the world (yikes). But the thing was that they were together now, and they could on rides, and gossip and have sleepover and stay up too late.

Also she played super pretty music and it was just very nice to spend time with her, she always felt very welcome and warm when she was with her aunt. Yeah, aunt Vanya was in one of the top positions in her list.

So yeah, Claire had changed from having no family on her mother's side to have the coolest one ever, with a knife uncle, a chaos god, the smartest not-kid you've ever met and a sweet gentle lady who could destroy the world.

Maybe the oddest coolest family in the history of ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Even more nonsense from yours truly! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You know what you wanna do! Yeah, that's right, comment!


End file.
